my_muppets_show_appfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Hint of the Day/@comment-24580694-20140615050027/@comment-98.225.193.210-20140615125843
I know the full screen with of the slider was what you preferred, but this looks great for the phone side of things! What a wonderful, painstaking achievement ... you deserve diamonds for all the work you've already put into the HOTD :) Too bad wikia doesn't have that capability the way the app does. Were you ever able to access that link? I think it would have worked for this, too. I can type it in for you to copy/paste, but the content (medicinal herbs) is questionable for a younger audience lol. Then, again, they're probably not reading these comments either lol. Let me know. I think the background image as a border with S&W as the "header" worked well in the slideshow. It's too bad it couldn't have worked in the slider, too. I see why you couldn't center them over the hint, though lol. The text margin border looks fine ... can you reduce the size some as I think a thinner line wouldn't be as distracting on a larger screen, but would still be visible on any platform (e.g. phone, tablet, etc.) regardless of OS. As you've already read, the side arrow tabs cut into the words. This is one of the complaints mentioned in the CC comments about slideshows. If I remember correctly, there is either a fix for this (i think there was), or wikia was going to work on a fix. I'll have to look to see which one and report back re: the resolution. I was finally able to load this wiki on my phone, which is why I previously couldn't see how it might look on an iPhone (my phone is Android as well, of course). In viewing it there, the "shadow border" from the text box hides part of the bottom header image and "tap here ..." (more so than on tablet). How important is it to have HOTD in each image since you have numbered hints in four of the boxes?What if you used Fozzie as a type of "cover" block, as though he's introducing users to the hints that follow? Maybe a type of cartoon conversation "bubble"... just a thought. With a "cover" to the hints, you eliminate the issue with and need for the bottom header image whilst still keeping the green text border. On a side note: I love the b&w image of Fozzie, but it seems somewhat out of place with the vivid colours of the hints. Finally (yes, I'm wrapping it up lol), even though you can't put the actual link in the text box, what if you put just the words in, and place a hidden link or smaller button in the subheadings closer to the bottom of the image border? Touching anywhere in each slideshow block still links you to the proper page, so I don't think you would need a redirect in the text box itself. If you can position the words in the text box to fall above the "shadow," it will be more seemless (make sense?). So, hopefully, two issues potentially could be resolved. I'm not trying to say you should use my suggestions; they're just ideas, of course :) After trying to read past comments on my phone to refresh my memory, I saw how truly extensive my feedback comes across lol. My apologies if you're reading this on a little screen like my phone's (1.5" x 3"). Back to bed with me ... back issues are acting up more lately. Hey, it gives me a chance to watch Muppets from Space on HBO again ... first time made me wonder if it could be the new Stage lol. It had all the regular Muppets on the game, I think Dr. Strangepork was there, plus Bobo (another screen image possibility?), two labs, and a stage that Gonzo's family presents at the end :) hmmmm ... nah! probably not lol. Have a great day and even better week ahead.